


Im Sorry, Sammy

by BohemianGustav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Funeral, Grief, M/M, Suicide, Winchester Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: When Dean gets sent back from the world where Mary never died, in the world where Mary is alive its confirmed that Dean, Sams brother, killed himself after he left that night.





	Im Sorry, Sammy

**In The World Where Mary Is Alive:**

 

Sam couldn't help the tremors running through his body as he sobbed into his knees from where he was curled up in a closet, hiding away from what was actually happening. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He should've known something was up that night, Dean looked about two seconds from breaking down and the shit about hunting, too. 

 

There was no body either, people suspected it to be a murder and others expected it to be from suicide. Sam thinks it was from suicide. He should've seen the signs as they were, they were there in bright daylight playing across his face. He should've known. Dean had been acting weird ever since Sam decided they shouldn't be talking.

 

It was only far too late where they discovered that Dean had a Dependent Personality Disorder which lead him to be an overall clingy person, one with a fear of seperation. Sam truly thought he was fine, he even managed to get a job at the freaking Garage and that was saying something. He wished he could've spoken to Dean sooner, he should've hugged him back. They should've, but now they couldn't because he was dead.

 

Later, they did find a body and they had another funeral. Sam kept his head down the entire time as he read Deans suicide letter.

 

_Im sorry, Sammy,_

_For all those times where I just a douchebag of a brother to you. Im sorry for that time where I stole Rachel Nave from you at the Prom date, that was also a douchebag move from me. I just wanted to feel superior and not an idiot. You were always more like the older brother than me anyway, I let them think that way, it seemed easier._

_Also, I wanted to apologise for bailing at your graduation or not spending time with you during the Holidays. But I would've spent time with you this summer if that counts for anything, I would've taken you hunting. Fight the good fight._

_I also wanted to be your brother again, I wanted to be the one you looked up to. I guess I ain't got at that either, huh? Look where that got me, buddy._

_I'll miss you but this is for the better of everyone. Soon you'll forget about me again, soon you'd of realised this is for the better._

_Tell Mum im sorry, that I love her. Ask Dad why I had to be some kind of hero. And now I'm asking you if i was ever good enough to be an older brother. I dunno._

_I love you, man. Say hi to Jess for me. See you on the other side._

 

_Dean Jensen Winchester._

_May 3rd, 2007_

 

Sam finally stopped reading, his heart breaking and fell to his knees, and began to cry.

 

**World Where Mary Is Dead:**

 

"Dean!" His Sam shouted from he was hung up by that stupid Dijin. "You okay, dude? How are you feeling?"

 

Dean couldn't help the lopsided smile on his face. "Yeah, 'm good."

 

If only he knew. 


End file.
